Un maravilloso día de gato
by Kain-Hizuri
Summary: Un percance en el miraculous de la mala suerte le dará a Adrien la oportunidad de tener una cita inesperada


Chat noir regresaba de pelear contra un akuma, no llevaba mucha prisa para regresar a casa ya que su padre y Natalie habían ido a las afueras de la ciudad por trabajo.  
Al llegar a su cuarto el anillo daba el aviso de que la transformación terminaría, esperando que el mismo anillo terminará la transformación comenzó a sacar su ropa para darse una ducha. Sintió como la transformación lo abandonaba y volteó a ver a su Kwami.  
-vaya que agotador trabajo, necesito mi camembert.  
El pequeño gato fue directo al escritorio donde ya hacía aquel aperitivo sin prestar atención al chico, mientras que el chico veía como devoraba el queso rio para el mismo susurrando ' glotón '  
Al dirigirse al baño notó algo peculiar en el espejo y regresó inmediatamente. ..  
El traje de chat noir había desaparecido, pero las orejas y el antifaz aún los tenía.  
-plagg- fue corriendo con el Kwami que estaba en su siesta- plagg, despierta  
-el Kwami que usted busca no está disponible- dijo plagg con los ojos cerrados y dándose la vuelta  
-plagg esto es serio- alzó al felino, molesto  
-vaya que eres testarudo- dijo mirándolo- ... por qué te has puesto antifaz?  
Adrien lo miro más molesto  
-ya entiendo, ya entiendo- plagg de deshizo del agarre del rubio y le tomo la mano donde estaba el anillo -debe ser por esto  
El Kwami le señaló el anillo que aún estaba de color negro aunque sin el medidor de tiempo  
-una simple acumulación de energía debió causarlo- mencionó el Kwami volviendo a su lugar para tomar su siesta  
-¿y qué haré por lo mientras?  
-qué se yo, quédate en casa, date la vuelta por la ciudad, tómate vacaciones de ser Adrien. Lo que tú quieras- dijo dándole la espalda al rubio  
Lo que el pequeño felino sugirió fue la más brillante idea, según Adrien. Al fin y al cabo no solía tener la oportunidad de rondar a gusto por todo París.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, se vistió de una manera acorde a su personalidad como chat sin olvidar la comodidad. En este proceso se dio cuenta que también seguía su cola de gato y, extrañamente, el bastón. Se escapó como siempre lo hacía y comenzó a recorrer las calles con tranquilidad.  
Después de vagar y divertirse, sin ser interrumpido, a lo lejos vio a Marinette sola sentada en las escaleras del parque que se encontraba frente a la torre Eiffel.  
-Hola, princesa - dijo ya estando lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara  
Marinette volteó algo confundida, pero al ver a su compañero de batallas en ropa casual la tomo completamente desprevenida  
-pasa algo?- pregunto al ver la cara atónita de su compañera  
-ah ...no... Nada- dijo apresuradamente la chica recordando que no llevaba realmente mucho de haberse des transformado, además de la apariencia tan diferente de chat  
-¿estas esperando a alguien?- el chico se sentó a su lado  
-no, a nadie- ella aún lo observaba curiosa  
Chat al ver el libro de bocetos abierto de Marinette, decidió tentar terreno  
-¿buscando inspiración?  
Ella lo miro confundida y él señaló el cuaderno  
-ah, sí, algo así - Marinette cerró el cuaderno algo avergonzada- ¿y que hace por aquí uno de los grandes héroes de París?  
-tomando me el día, sólo espero no haya otro incidente el día de hoy. Ya sabes hasta los héroes necesitan descanso  
\- Si, realmente les hace falta- suspiro diciendo eso más para su misma que para el rubio  
Chat se percató de que Marinette parecía necesitar algo para relajarse y él sabía cómo hacerlo. Se levantó y colocó frente de la ojiazul  
-le parece bien si la rapto de sus problemas, princesa- hizo una reverencia hacia ella  
Marinette pareció más confundida pero chat no le coqueteo como de costumbre, parecía tener otro plan. Al final ella aceptó sin poner resistencia.  
Chat llevo a su compañera a todos los lugares que él consideraba relajantes. La llevo al cine, a un centro de videojuegos, a un par de museos, sin olvidar invitarle algún aperitivo y a comer a la hora debida. Para finalizar la llevo a un parque de diversiones.  
-gracias chat- dijo sincera Marinette- hacia tanto que no me divertía así  
La mirada que mostraba Marinette al ver el horizonte le recordaba a chat a su querida Lady.  
-ya es tarde debo regresar a casa- dijo la chica mirando la hora  
\- espera, sólo hagamos una última cosa más princesa- Marinette asintió después de todo chat había sido muy amable con ella- subamos a la noria  
A Marinette le hubiera encantado subir ahí con Adrien pero no pedía negarse a aquel estúpido gato después de lo que había hecho.  
Ambos subieron al juego y miraron las luces desde lo alto.  
\- es el paisaje más hermoso que he visto- mencionó el rubio al ver como se encendían las luces mientras el cielo se oscurecía  
-¿no lo ves cuando estas combatiendo contra el mal?  
-no, hay más cosas por las que debo preocuparme  
\- Supongo que salvar el día- le dijo Marinette con una sonrisa amarga que no vio el chico  
\- no, mantener a salvo a la persona que amo- dijo sonriendo tristemente aun mirando la ciudad- aunque a ella tal vez no le guste yo no podría dejar que la lastimaran  
Marinette casi quiso llorar al oír las palabras de chat, realmente la apreciaba hasta ese punto  
Llegaron abajo y salieron del juego, Marinette le pidió a chat que la dejará ir por su cuenta, ya había abusado de su amabilidad y él también debía descansar. El aceptó de mala gana y la miro alejarse. Una vez que la perdió de vista fue a su casa.  
Una vez que llegó a su habitación la transformación parcial desapareció. Volvía a ser Adrien Agreste. Suspiro. Ese día había sido muy especial, nunca pensó que terminaría así pero estaba muy agradecido por ello.


End file.
